Structured educational opportunities (e.g., for children, adults, and elderly adults) can exist in several ways. Opportunities can exist in academic classes in school (e.g., mathematics, language, and/or history). Opportunities can also exist inside and outside of school in the form of physical education classes and/or programs. In some cases, the physical education classes and/or programs emphasize physical activities to a greater extent than academic subjects, such as mathematics and/or language.
Many of these physical education classes and/or programs involve physically active games that naturally draw an individual's attention and as a result, some individuals enjoy these physically active games more than the academic programs, such as mathematics and language. This can sometimes result in a situation where an individual becomes more focused on the physical activities and consequently, their involvement with academic programs drops. As such, challenges arise in finding ways to spark the interest of these individuals in academic subjects.